swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W41/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 06.10.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:30 Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) 02:48 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 05:19 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 08:42 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 11:58 Hector Berlioz - Les Troyens (1976) Gala (F) 14:58 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 18:25 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 20:50 Gioachino Rossini - Ivanhoé (2001) Dynamic (F) 22:30 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Dirigent: Tullio Serafin (I) 07.10.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:10 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 02:36 Antonio Salieri - La Locandiera (1990) Nuova Era (I) 04:48 Tommaso Traetta - Il buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 07:13 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 09:22 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 12:03 Georg Friedrich Händel - Arianna in Creta (2005) MDG (I) 14:46 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:04 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 20:45 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 23:54 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) 08.10.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:55 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 06:34 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) 09:12 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 11:20 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 12:50 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 15:15 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 16:07 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 18:06 George Frideric Handel - Floridante (2005) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 20:50 Antonio Vivaldi - Ercole sul Termodonte (2010) Virgin (I) - Première 23:13 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 09.10.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:15 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 04:49 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 07:45 George Frideric Handel - Orlando (1996) Erato Records (I) 10:33 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 13:08 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 16:41 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 19:31 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 22:00 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 10.10.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:13 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Anacréon (1995) Archiv-Pro (F) 01:54 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 04:55 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 07:34 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 09:04 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 11:09 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 13:55 Carl Maria von Weber - Der Freischütz (1994) RCA (D) 16:06 E.T.A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) 17:15 Gaetano Donizetti - L'ajo nell'imbarazzo (1984) Warner Fonit (I) 19:23 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 21:44 Gioachino Rossini - Il barbiere di Siviglia (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 11.10.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:03 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (2000) Dynamic (I) 02:51 Giovanni Pacini - Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) 05:09 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 08:00 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 10:57 Saverio Mercadante - La vestale (2004) Marco Polo (I) 12:34 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 14:35 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 16:46 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) 19:13 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 21:47 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 23:43 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 12.10.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:13 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 03:03 Jules Massenet - Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) 05:29 Jules Massenet - Thaïs (2002) Dynamic (F) 07:36 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 09:39 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 12:40 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (unknown year) MDW (D) 13:36 Richard Strauss - Feuersnot (1978) Ponto (D) 15:04 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 17:41 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 19:21 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 22:09 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 22:46 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 41/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014